User blog:Benjiboy321/Degrassi Magnet High: Full Cast List for Season One Part One: After The Fall
This is the full cast list for the first half of Degrassi Magnet High Season One, titled, After The Fall. Listen to After The Fall by Metro Station, and you'll understand how it semi-fits. Thanks for summitting all of your ideas! And im sorry if I didn't pick yours :/ Main Cast Seniors *'Mitch Carson':' '''an emo boy with a bad way of dealing with his tragic life. *'Steven "Stevie" Castillo': a popular party boy with self-confidence issues who has a horrible life; struggling with an eating disorder, substance abuse, and his mother developing lung cancer. *'Ebony Morton': a sassy yet sweet plus-sized model who used to be anorexic, but now embraces her weight. Juniors *'Jason Bennet': a jock with low-self esteem who attracts all the girls. *'Lisa "Storm" Blake': a goth who is a recovering self-harmer. *'Daisey Fonde': the overacheiving president of the school. *'Nina Oline': a sexy and manipulative cheerleader, commonly called "the whore of the school". *'Richard Viornk': a popular christian guy who has more depth to him than most people believe. *'David Titan': the school's man-candy who isn't as nice and modest as he seems. *'Adriana Sutturn': a bubbly cheerleader who wants all the attention since her mother never gives her any because she is too busy hooking up with guys. *'Kimberley "Kimmi" Yamaguchi': a sweet, innocent girl from Tokyo, Japan who has a sickness that may be more serious than she thinks and lost her birth parents to a tsunami, though she is unaware of this. Sophomores *'Annylese "Annie" Collins': a rich, snobby, queen bee who secretly likes Zoe but is ashamed of "liking a dyke". *'Regina Teran': Annie's backstabbing bestfriend who has a bug infestation thanks to her little brother. *'Zoey "Zoe" Mattson': a butch lesbian who has feelings for the school's queen bee. *'Talia Castillo': a shy girl who is automatically popular thanks to her big brother who she worries about a lot, but she doesn't let the popularity go to her head. *'Courtney Mercado':' an overacheiver who can sometimes comeoff as rude, and has no boy experience because her parents think boys are a waste of time. *'''Liliana MacDonald: Courtney's tom-boy bestfriend who gets in a lot of trouble at school. *'Selena Tomayo': a badass who cares about school and attracts a lot of guys. *'Alicia Juarez': a once goody-good gone bad who never comes to school unless under the influence. *'Daniella Viornk': a pure christian girl with a crush on her brother. Freshmen *'Troy Mason': Spinner's cousin who was born and raised in California and has trouble adjusting when he moves in with Spinner in Toronto. (Grade 9) *'Kenny Rune': a skater who is always looking for a good time and attracts a lot of female attention. (Grade 9) *'Penelope Romano': a talented girl who is there for her friends, and for her grandfather who has Alzheimer's disease. (Grade 9) *'Cat Foster: '''the sluttiest girl in the freshmen class who will do anything to get what she wants. (Grade 9) *'Mindy Labora': a girl who lies to impress people, and goes to many lengths to do it. (Grade 9) *'Ruby Salgado: a hot cheerleader who tries to act older than she is, especially with boys. (Grade 9) *'''Finn Rennolds: a closeted gay who is outed by his bestfriend, Ruby, after he does something devious to have all her attention. He also is an expert ''at making boyfriends disapear. (Grade 9) Recurring Cast Kids/Teens Students Seniors *'Jasmine Simone': The Spirit Squad captain who knows what ''everyone ''is doing at all times. *'Martine Galloway': a movie actor trying to live a normal life in highschool before graduation. *'Mayra Charleno': a beautiful girl who can never have a good relationship. Juniors *'Hillary Munro': a feisty mean girl. *'Jacquelyn Ortiz': a down to earth sweet girl who occasionally shop lifts because her parents never give her money and neglect her often. Sophomores *'Andrea "Drea" Garcia': a bad girl who lives life to the fullest. *'Veronica Denim': a girl trying to fit in and forget her past with her abusive ex boyfriend. *'Fred Benoit':' an annoying guy who nobody particularly likes. Freshmen *'''Xavier Jones: a pothead who is intending on dropping out, despite his strict parents' plan to have him go to Harvard alongside his twin brother. *'Nick Jones': Xavier's nerdy brother who has a crush on Ruby and tries to get her all year long. *'Cassie Stark': a dancing cheerleader who is made fun of for being dyslexic. Other *'Bridgette Mason': Troy's sister who refuses to move to California until after she graduates junior high. (Grade 8) *'Matthew Teran': Regina's little brother who brings home a bug infestation. (Grade 5) *'James Bennet': Jason's younger brother who doesn't get along with him too often. (Grade 7) *'Mark Detos': Jame's gay friend who wants to come out but is too afriad of what people will say. (Grade 7) *'Bristol Mattson': Zoe's little sister who doesn't understand her. (Grade 7) Adults Parents/Guardians *'Gavin "Spinner" Mason': Troy's cousin who wants Troy to grow up, even though he isn't even grown yet. *'Emma Nelson': Spinner's wife who is expecting a baby and has a good relationship (guardian-wise) with Troy. *'Damien Castillo': Stevie and Talia's father who still parties even though his wife stopped after become very ill. *'Frida Castillo': Stevie and Talia's mother who is sick with lung cancer and is getting worse and worse with no help from her husband. *'Loretta Carson': Mitch's abusive mother who is saddened at the recent death of her husband. *'Darryl Morton': Ebony's father who takes her everywhere and is very supportive of her career. *'Channel Morton': Ebony's mother who wishes she lost weight instead of making a career out of "being unhealthy". *'Daniel Bennet': James and Jason's father. *'Rose Bennet': James and Jason's mother. *'Carole Blake': Lisa's mother who is so blinded by love that she can't see that Lisa doesn't like her husband. *'Duckie Duner': Carole's husband and Lisa's mean step father. *'Frank Viornk': Richard and Daniella's convict father. *'Monalisa Viornk': Richard and Daniella's mother who has been keeping a few secrets from Richard. *'Tanya Cooper-Suturn': Adriana's mother who is too busy hooking up with guys to see her daughter's cries for attention. *'Koji Yamaguchi': Kimmi's "father" who is really her uncle that took her after her parents' deaths. *'Rebecca Teran': Regina and Matthew's mother who argues a lot with her spouse. *'Jonathan Teran': Regina and Matthew's sporty father. *'Tamara Collins': Annie's single mother who still gets money from her rich dead husband's death, as he was the head chairman of a company. *'Krista Mattson': Zoe and Bristol's mother who doesn't accept the fact that her daughter is a butch lesbian. *'Parker Mattson': Zoe and Bristol's father who spoils Bristol and makes fun of Zoe. *'Dustin Mercado': Courtney's strict father who doesn't like boys. *'Rachel Mercado': Courtney's mother who keeps her daughter busy with extraccuricular activities. *'Autumn MacDonald': Liliana's girly mother who is a bussiness woman, so she knows how to talk people out of things. *'Ronda Juarez': Alicia's mother who is at her wits end. *'Otto Juarez': Alicia's father who wont accept that his daughter is becoming a failure. The rest of the recurring cast soon to come. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts